Bemuda Island
by Fire-Angel-007
Summary: A crossover from Student Bodies, Clueless, The Adventures of Sinbad, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch.


At the Miami Paradise Hotel, Grace was in her hotel room and was getting ready to go to bed. It was midnight and she was alone. Her four other friends - Emily, Flash, Meave, and Libby - were in the adjoining rooms. Suddenly, Grace heard a strange noise like footsteps coming from outside. She opened the curtains and looked by the window : there was nothing.  
  
Two minutes later, three violent knocks on the door were heard. Grace ran to the door, remembering the strange noise she heard from her room. She was afraid.  
  
"Was that a criminal? she was asking herself. "Was that.. a maniac? Or maybe just a cat that was looking for some food.... no, that's impossible, cats don't knock on doors.."  
  
She opened the door : nobody.. except.. an envelope.  
  
"What could it be?" wondered Grace.  
  
She turned the envelope. It was written: "Miss Grace Vasquez". Seeing her name written on it, Grace dropped the envelope with surprise, scheme, and fear..  
  
* * *  
  
The day after, Grace, Flash, Meave, Emily, and Libby were at The Station, which was a snack bar.  
  
"You know, girls, something really strange happened to me last night." started Flash. "I was in my room when I heard a noise coming from outside. I looked by the window, but there was nothing. A few minutes later, someone knocked very violently on my door ; I opened to discover nobody but an envelope and guess what was written on it.." "Miss Francesca Albright?" asked Meave. "How did you guess?" asked Flash. "It happened to me as well!" said Meave. "To me too!" said Emily. "And to me too!" said Libby and Grace at the same time. "Have you opened your envelopes, yet?" asked Flash. "No.." said Meave. "Not me." said Emily. "No, I was too afraid." said Grace. "Me too!" said Libby. "Have you brought them with you?" asked Flash. "Yeah.." said the others. "Let' s open them together." said Meave. "You first, I'll go after you." said Emily. "Okay, fine." said Meave, opening her envelope, while the four other girls were doing so as well. "I'll start. "Dear Meave, you've been chosen to be a survivor on Bermuda Island, which is situated near the Bermuda Triangle. You will have to come, Monday night , at ten o'clock P. M. , in the abondonated house, at the address 32, on Elm Street. The directions will be in there". This is what it says.."  
  
She raised her head to see her four friends open - mouthed, staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "No, don't tell me.." "Yeah.." started Flash. "I guess we've all got the same letter." said Libby. "Am I right?" "Right.." sighted Emily. "That's spooky.." said Grace. "What are we going to do ?" "Face it!" said Flash. "You mean that you want to be a survivor?" asked Libby with surprise. "Well, yeah, I don't want people to think I'm scared!" said Flash. "Do whatever you want, but there's no way I'm going there!" said Libby. "I think Flash is right.." said Meave. "It would be easy to survive there a day or two.." "Yeah, I didn't think of that.. I'm coming. Are you, Grace?" asked Emily. "If you go, I'll go!" said Grace. "There's nothing to be afraid of!" "Libby? Do you want to come.." started Flash, even though she already knew the answer. "No way!" cut Libby. "Oh, come on, it's 4 vs.1.." said Emily. "And, as Grace was saying, there's nothing to be afraid of!" "Oh, fine.." she finally accepted. "Okay!" said Flash. "First, when's Monday?" "Hum.." said Libby. "Let me check in my agenda.. it's today." "What? Today?!!" asked the others. "What, today?! B-b-but I'll never get prepared!" said Libby, panicking. "I have to pack my bags!" "Libby, can't you read?" started Flash . "It is written: "Survivor"! S - U - R - V - I - V - O - R!" "Sorry!" said Libby. "Relax, I didn't mean to offend you! But where's Bermuda Island?" "Why am I always supposed to explain all to everyone?" asked Flash, annoyed. "It says: "Bermuda"! Do you know what's the Bermuda Triangle?" "Well, I guess not." answered Libby. "Well let me explain it too you. It is a place, in the sea, that is shaped as a triangle. Legend says that people already saw strange creatures falling from the sky and sink into the water. And that's not all.. any ship, boat or plane which adventures in that mystery place will completely disappear." said Flash. "Oh.. anyways, it's just a legend, I.. really don't believe in that.." said Libby, trying to hide her fear. "Okay, girls!" said Emily. "Let's get ready."  
  
These girls were the best friends in the whole world.  
  
Flash was a boyish girl who wasn't afraid of challenges. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her real name was Francesca, but she wanted others to call her Flash.  
  
Emily had brown curly hair with blond highlights and nice blue eyes. She was really smart, very nice, and really friendly.  
  
Grace was a shy girl native from Spain who had long black hair and brown eyes. She loved flashy clothes and she was Emily's best friend.  
  
Meave was a girl with an attitude who had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was really courageous and Flash was her best friend.  
  
Libby was a snobby girl who really cared about her appearance. She had black hair and brown eyes. She didn't like adventure that much and she was kind of pessimistic.  
  
They were on vacation in Miami for one month.  
  
At 10:00 P.M., the girls were in front of the Hunted Mansion. It was called the Hunted Mansion because it was there since 1765. There's a rumour in that story: the first and last people who had lived in the house possessed a strange painting of a man holding a fork. One night, loud screams coming from the house were heard. The next morning, all the people in the house were found dead. The murder is still unsolved since that day, so the police locked the file. After a short period of time, people who went adventuring in the house reported that the fork which was on the painting was covered with blood, but still at it's place.  
  
"Do we really have to access in there?" asked Libby. "Of course we have to!" said Meave. "It is written in the letter." "Listen, girls!" said Flash. "Have you heard anything?" "No.." said Grace. "Have you?" "Yeah, it sounded like someone chatting with someone else." said Flash. "Look, there's someone!" said Emily.  
  
There were four people. Three blond girls and one guy.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Emily to one of the girls. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl turned her head.  
  
"What!?" she shouted with surprise. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Emily. They are Grace, Meave, Lib.."  
  
"My name's Morgan, here are my friends: Cody, Cher, and Sabrina." cut the girl. "But who are you?" "Well, I tried to tell you, but you didn't let me finish!" said Emily.  
  
Morgan looked at her with eyes that weren't looking very friendly. At this moment, Meave and Morgan glanced at each other, as if they recognized.  
  
"So, what are girls like you doing here?" asked Morgan. "We were chosen to go on Bermuda Island, what about you?" asked Grace. "Same thing for us, mates!" said another girl. "She's a real blond.. on the outside like the inside!" said Flash to Libby who laughed.  
  
Cher was a blond girl that wasn't looking very smart. She had brown eyes and was wearing purple pants and a matching white top.  
  
Sabrina was wearing red pants, a white shirt, and running shoes. She had long blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Cody had black hair full of gel. He was really handsome, but was acting in a really snobby way.. He was wearing a black T-shirt, an undone blue and white checkered shirt and black pants.  
  
Morgan was the meanest of all the group. She had thick blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt and platform sandals. She was very snobbish - way more than Libby.  
  
"Let's look for the information.." said Emily. "We are not even in the palace, you moron!" said Morgan meanly. "Yeah, you moron!" said Cher. "Be quiet, dumb blond! " said Flash, defending Emily, who started to dislike Morgan even more than before. "Girls, stop fighting and let's get in the house!" said Meave. "We tried!" said Cody. "The door is locked, there's no way to enter in that mansion." "We'll see that.." said Meave, doubting about it.  
  
She forced the door.  
  
"Oh, it is.." she said. "Wait, I'll open it." said Flash. "You really think that you could open that locked door? This is so unbelievable!" laughed Morgan, meanly.  
  
Cody, Sabrina, and Cher started to laugh. Flash became so angry and gave a high kick to the door which opened.  
  
"You were saying?" she asked. "I didn't ask you anything!" said Morgan. "Just be quiet!" said Flash.  
  
They were all walking into the mansion. There were spider webs everywhere and all kinds of furniture was upside down on the floor.  
  
"Is it true that this mansion is haunted?" asked Libby. "Yes, and there's a ghost right behind you!!" said Sabrina with a fake frighten voice. "Ha!! Where?!!?" shouted Libby.  
  
There was no ghost, of course. Sabrina, Morgan, Cody, and Cher started to laugh. Flash went in front of Sabrina and punched her in the face.  
  
"Ouch!!!" she shouted.  
  
Now, Emily, Grace, and Meave were laughing. Flash was proud of herself, but Libby was really angry.  
  
"Don't worry, Libby." said Emily. There is no ghost in here." "You will pay for that!" said Sabrina to Flash. "Right.." said Flash. "Hîîîîîîîî!!!!!" shouted Cher. "What now!?" asked Grace. "I saw a ghost!!" said Cher. "A g-g-g-ghost??!!" shouted Libby. "Yeah.. Oh, it was only a mirror.. sorry, guys!" said Cher. "What an idiot!" said Flash. "Look, there's a paper!" said Emily. "Give me that!" said Morgan.  
  
She was not able to take it from her.  
  
"It says: "These are the indications to go on Bermuda Island. For your information, it is not situated in the Bermuda Triangle. First of all, you will have to be friends.." "Is that person crazy?!" shouted Morgan. "I didn't finish!" said Emily. "..because you'll have to work as a team. Tomorrow, at one o'clock in the morning, there will be a little boat down the cliff, at the Sunrise Beach. There's a map beside the letter. It will help you to get there. Don't bring any food or drinks; there will be a big box on the island that contains some. You will have to bring some clothes, since you'll have to survive there one whole week. P.S.: If you don't come, you will see death.."." "I thought we had to stay here for a day or two.." said Libby to Meave. "Anyways, I was right concerning the clothes!" she said, proudly. "Let's go home and sleep, now." said Flash. "I am tired." "Wait." said Emily. "We'll have to be friends." "What?!?!" everyone shouted. "It is written in the letter.." said Emily. "Oh, yeah it's true.." said Meave. "So.. " started Emily. "Fine!" said Morgan. "Friends.. but this is just during a week, okay?" "Fine!" said Emily. "Fine!" said Morgan.  
  
They were all walking to the exit, not knowing that a guy and a girl were looking at them.  
  
"Dragging them into this situation was easier than what I've thought.." started the guy. "Yes, I can't wait until they go on the island.." said the girl. "Although, the blonde girl with the blue blouse is really pretty.." said the guy. "Oh, you really think so?" asked the girl with a sound of jealousy in her voice. "I don't see what you like in her.. anyways, the day has come : I'll finally get my revenge.." "And when I'll prove that Bermuda Island is haunted, fame and fortune will be waiting for me!" said the guy. "I thought you were already rich.." said the girl. "You know, for me, too much is never enough.." said the guy. "Oh.. look, there's somebody!" said the girl.  
  
A girl and three guys entered the house.  
  
"Thank you for accepting to come with me, guys.." started the girl. "It's nothing." said one of the guys. "I'm always ready for adventure.. especially if there're a lot of pretty girls, there.." said another guy. "That's really what you're interested in, isn't it, Romeo?" asked the girl. "Well, if you really want to know, Mags, the answer is yes." replied Romeo. "Oh, anyways, thank you, guys." said the girl who appeared to be called Mags. "Yeah, really, it's nothing.." said the third guy with sarcasm in his voice. "Especially when we're going on a foreign island called Bermuda Island which rimes with the Bermuda Triangle.." "Calm down, Chris!" said the first guy. "It's specified in the letter that the island is near the triangle.." "Yeah, this is exactly what's worrying me.." said Chris. "You are so pessimist!" said the guy. "Pessimist? Me?" asked Chris. "Sinbad, Chris, stop fighting!" said Mags. "Here's the letter we're looking for.." she said, picking up the letter. "Now, let's get out of here, I heard that strange things've happened in this mansion.." "Strange things?" asked Chris with fear in his voice. "What kind of strange things? Hey, Mags! Guys! Wait for me!" he shouted, realizing that his friends were at the exit.  
  
They got out of the house, while the two mysterious strangers were still standing here, looking at them.  
  
"In a couple of hours, the vengence will be mine.." said the girl, while she was sticking her hand through her long shiny red hair. "And I will be as rich and famous as the world's richest man.." said the guy. "And who is he?" asked the girl. "I don't know, but I, will surely be soon!" said the guy in an evil way. "It's a pleasure for me joining you for that project, Victor.." said the girl. "Oh, the pleasure is mine, Amber.." said the guy. "We should go, now, the jet is waiting for us.." "Wait, have you heard that noise?" asked Amber. "No, what?" asked Victor. "It was coming from behind.." said Amber.  
  
They turned around and they saw a fork laying in front of them, on the floor.  
  
"The fork.. what is it doing here?" asked Victor. "I don't know and I don't want to know!" said Amber. "I think we should get out of that house.." said Victor. "Good idea!" said Amber.  
  
They left the house.  
  
* * *  
  
At midnight, in the hotel lobby, Libby was waiting for the others. There was nobody.. only the darkness. Suddenly, she heard a noise.  
  
"What is that?" she asked herself.  
  
The lobby was dark; she couldn't see what was going on. She was afraid. Something like a hand came out of the darkness and laid on her shoulder. She was fixed fear. She wanted to scream but she could wake-up the customers who were sleeping at that time.  
  
"Too bad for them." she thought. "Hîîîîî!!!!!!" she screamed. "Lib! It' s me!"  
  
It was Flash.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again! And don't call.." started Libby. " I won't call you Lib.. fine." said Flash.  
  
(A long moment of silence)  
  
"Have you heard that, Flash?!" asked Libby. "No, what?" asked Flash. "I heard a strange noise.." said Libby. "It's all in your imagination, you're too paranoid.." said Flash. "Listen!" said Libby. "Hey, girls.." a voice said. "Hîîîîî!!!" screamed Libby. "Shut up!!" said Flash. "Meave, is that you?" "Yeah, where are you?" asked Meave. "Here." said Flash. "Okay, I see you now." said Meave. "How was your night, girls?" asked Emily, coming out from nowhere. "Hîîîîîîîî!!!" screamed Libby. "Shut up!!" said Flash. "Wonderful.." said Meave with sarcasm. "Yours?" "Fine.." said Emily. "Where's Grace?" asked Flash. "I'm here.." said Grace. "Hîîîîîî!!" screamed Libby. "Shut up!" said Flash. "Are we all here?" asked Meave. "Yes." said Emily. "Then, let's go." said Meave.  
  
At the Sunrise Beach:  
  
"Here's the boat." said Grace.  
  
They saw a little boat waiting for them. It didn't look very good..  
  
"It looks great!" said Emily, trying to be optimistic. "Don't you think, girls?" "I do." said Flash. "Well, I don't!!" said Libby. "It looks old to me!" "Don't be so negative, Lib!!" said Flash. "Don't you ever call me like that again!" screamed Libby. "Be quiet!" shouted Meave. "Where are the other people?" asked Grace. "You mean.. those bunch of jerks ?!" asked Flash. "You really don't like them, do you? asked Emily. "Guess.." said Flash. "Look, girls!" said Meave. "What?" asked Libby. "There is a paper." said Meave. "Where?" asked Grace. "Here, on the rock.." said Meave. "What is it? asked Flash . "A letter, I guess." said Meave. "Wait, give it to me.." started Flash. ""We are not afraid of that person who wants us to risk our lives on an island. After a moment of reflection, we decided to stay here and let you go there at our place."" she read. "Guess from who that is.." said Emily. "Those jerks! How dare they do that!" started Flash, crumpling the letter and throwing it away. "I will force them to come with us!" she said, directing herself to the car. "Flash, wait for us!!" said Emily. "Listen, we don't even care about them!" said Meave. "It's their problem!" "Yeah, who cares?" asked Grace. "I don't, but I want them to suffer like we will suffer!" said Flash. "You don't even know where they live!" said Libby. "Yes, I do." said Flash. "Cody's father has a chalet near my parent's. I know them since so long; they are step-brother/step-sisters. I hated them, and I still hate them!"  
  
In front their house:  
  
"The door is locked.." said Meave. "Move out, girls, I'll open it!" said Flash.  
  
She gave the door a big kick and it opened. Hopefully, there was not an alarm system. They got inside of the house.  
  
"Where are their rooms, now?" asked Grace. "There are so many doors." said Emily. "There's a basement too." said Libby. "Okay." started Flash. "I'll go upstairs alone. Meave and Libby downstairs, Grace and Emily on the first floor."  
  
Downstairs  
  
"This place freaks me out!" said Libby. "Don't be scared, it's only a basement.. a big, dark, and freaky basement.." said Meave. "Thank you for cheering me up, Meave! We can't even see anything!" said Libby. "Wait...." cut Meave. "What?" asked Libby. "I heard something." said Meave. "Where?" asked Libby.  
  
Meave pointed a long dark corridor.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" said Libby. "Wait, maybe it's someone!" said Meave.  
  
Foot steps were walking to them.  
  
"Meave, I don't like that! Let's get out of here!" said Libby.  
  
First floor  
  
"Here's the kitchen, I guess." said Emily. "And here's the living room." said Grace. "Hey, look at that picture.." "Who's on it?" asked Emily. "Wait..There is Cody, his parents, Morgan, Sabrina, Cher.. but.. there's somebody else.. It's another girl." said Grace. "She looks like.. like she was apart from the family.." realized Emily. "Yeah.." said Grace.  
  
The girl had red hair. She looked.. evil.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Emily. "Look at her eyes! There's like a feeling of evil in them!" "She actually looks evil." said Grace. "Anyways.. It's none of our business." said Emily. "Yeah, let's go in the kitchen, I'm so hungry." said Grace. "Grace, we're not at our house in here!" said Emily. "So what! They deserve it, after all they've done!" said Grace. "Yeah , you're right." said Emily, laughing. "Hey, what's that?" asked Grace. "Where?!" asked Emily. "Here, on the floor. In that sort of basket?" asked Grace. "It's just a dog.." said Emily. "Let's not wake him.." said Grace.  
  
Five minutes later, Grace and Emily were drinking water:  
  
"What is that?!" shouted Grace. "This? It's mineral water." said Emily. "No, not that! I heard something growl.." said Grace.  
  
They looked at the kitchen's gate. A big, fat figure was staring at them. It was the dog..  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Where are their rooms?" asked Flash to herself.  
  
She heard someone sneeze. She kicked the door. Here, she saw Morgan who was admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"You.." started Flash. "You??!" asked Morgan, surprised. "What are you doing in my room!?"  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Who ever you are, show yourself!" said Meave. "Wait, do not shoot!!" said a voice. "Who are you?" asked Libby. "I'm just Cher! Please, don't shoot!" "Cher?!" said Meave. "Yeah, the dumb blond.." whispered Libby. "Do you know that you scared us?!" "Sorry! I was just looking for Kitty, our cat!" said Cher. "At midnight?" asked Libby. "Well, I didn't want her to get lost, but I got lost myself! Thank you for coming!" said Cher. "Where are your brother and sisters?" asked Meave. "Upstairs!" said Cher. "Let's go there!" said Meave. "Not so fast.." said another voice. "Who's that, now?!" said Libby. "Oh, It's Cody! Hi, Cody!" screamed Cher. "Why are you here?" asked Cody. "We received your letter!" said Libby. "What are you talking about?" asked Cody. "What letter?"  
  
First Floor  
  
"Let's not excite him, that's all.." said Emily. "Are you crazy?! He's going to bark and wake everybody up!" said Grace. "What are you doing here?!" a voice asked. "Oh, It's you!" said Emily.  
  
It was Sabrina. "I asked you a question!" said Sabrina. "What are you doing in my house?" "We're here to make you guys come with us." said Grace. "Huh?" asked Sabrina. "You know what we're talking about." said Emily.  
  
Sabrina didn't seem to understand.  
  
"The letter, you moron!" said Emily. "What letter?" asked Sabrina. "This letter!" said Grace. "What the hell is that paper?!" asked Sabrina. "Ha, ha, not funny at all!" said Emily. "You'll come with us even if you don't want to!" said Grace. "What are you talking about?" asked Sabrina.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done!!" shouted Flash, hitting Morgan with a pillow. "I'll kill you!!" "Hey!! Wait a minute! What are you talking about?" asked Morgan. "And stop hitting me with that pillow, you're ruining my beautiful hair!" "Flash!" said Meave, coming in the room. "You've found them?" "Hey! Wow, wow, wow!!" shouted Cody. "What's going on in here?!" "Cody, do something!" said Morgan. "She is hurting me! Oh, no! I broke a nail because of you, idiot!! You'll pay for that!" "What's going on here?" said Emily, coming with Grace and Sabrina. "It's pillow fight!!" screamed Cher. "Pillow fight?!" asked Grace. "Stop everyone!" shouted Emily.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting, talking, and screaming.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Cody. "You'll come with us, or you'll see death from me!" said Flash. "Wait, wait, wait! said Sabrina. " We know that, we were getting ready to come.." "Then what is that?" asked Emily, showing the letter. "I don't know, give me that for a second." said Morgan, taking the letter from Emily. "Come on, say the truth!" said Flash. "Do you mean you think that I wrote that letter?" asked Morgan. "Yeah, why? You didn't?" asked Grace. "Stop doubting, Grace!" said Flash. "We know it's them.." "It's not!" said Cody. "Right.." said Libby. "I swear!" said Morgan. "I swear none of us have written that letter! And now, I'm really honest."  
  
Effectively, for maybe once in her life, thought Flash, Morgan was sounding honest.  
  
"Then if you haven't.. who did?" asked Flash. "I know!" said Meave. "Maybe the person who sent us the other letters!" "That means that he or she wants us to be enemies?" asked Grace. "Guys!" interrupted Emily, looking at her watch. "It's 12:45!" "Let's go there, quick!" said Flash. "Wait a minute!" said Morgan. "What?" asked Flash. "I think you owe me some excuses.." said Morgan. "Sorry.." said Flash. "Now, let's go!!" said Meave.  
  
At the cliff:  
  
"Phew!" said Emily. "Just in time.. what time is it?" "12:56." said Flash. "That boat looks cool!" said Sabrina. "And old!" said Morgan. "Hey, I said it first!" said Libby. "So, who knows how to drive a boat?" asked Meave. "Sabrina must know!" said Cher . "She just got a car for her birthday, three months ago!" "Cher, driving a car isn't the same thing than driving a boat!" said Sabrina. "Oh.. then who will drive?" asked Cher. "I will!" said Cody. "You will?" asked Morgan. "Yeah! I used to take lessons." said Cody. "You were?!" asked Sabrina, surprised. "Actually, Dad taught me too...." said Cody. "Oh.." sighted Sabrina. "But I can try.." insisted Cody. "At least you have experience.." said Emily. "That's great, I'll drive a boat!" said Cody, proud of himself. "Let's get inside." said Libby. "It's almost 1:00 A.M. ."  
  
On the boat  
  
"I am so tired!" said Grace. "I'll go sleep." "Me too!" said Libby. "I need my beauty sleep." "Wait, I'm coming with you." said Meave. "Are you coming, Flash?" asked Emily. "No, I'll stay here." said Flash. "Okay, good night!" said Emily. "I wonder what's going to happen, down there." thought Flash.  
  
Then, she went in the cabin.  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"Emily?" asked a voice. "Yeah?" she whispered.  
  
It was Flash.  
  
"Are you sleeping?" asked Flash. "I was.." said Emily. "I have to talk to you a second." said Flash. "Go ahead." said Emily. "No, not in here." said Flash. "Where then?" asked Emily. "Let's go outside." said Flash.  
  
Outside  
  
"I'm worried." said Flash. "Everyone is.. anyways, I am." said Emily. "No! You don't know what I'm talking about." said Flash. "What?" asked Emily. "Listen, have you brought the map?" asked Flash. "Of course I did! Cody has it." said Emily. "Can I see it?" asked Flash. "Yeah . . . Why?" asked Emily. "I have a strange feeling." said Flash. "What?" asked Emily. "Go get the map and I'll show you. And don't wake up the others!" said Flash.  
  
A few minutes later, Emily was back.  
  
"Here's the map." she started. "What did you want to show me?" "Look!" said Flash. "Here's the Bermuda Triangle. And look: here's Bermuda Island!" "Oh, my gosh!" shouted Emily. "It is situated in the triangle!!" "Yes!" said Flash. "I can't believe that.. wait a minute! Why am I the one you told it to first? Now I wouldn't be able to take it off my mind!" said Emily. "I know!" said Flash. "I knew that if I would've talked about it to Libby, she'd freak out, and Grace and Meave would make a big deal of it!" "Yeah, you're right." said Emily. "What are we going to do now? We left thirty minutes ago!" "We'll have to face it.." said Flash. "I guess you're right.." said Emily. "Yeah.." said Flash. "Let's go sleep now, I'm tired." said Emily. "Yeah, I am too." said Flash.  
  
During the night, Meave heard a loud and scary noise. She woke Libby up.  
  
"Libby?!" started Meave. "Have you heard that?" "I did! Let's go check outside!" said Libby.  
  
Meave opened the door and she saw something giant like a black figure. It was coming at the boat.  
  
"What is that?!!" asked Grace, coming out of the room. "It looks like a.. a.." started Sabrina. "Like a nightmare!!" screamed Cher. "We don't have to be afraid of that!" "It's a ship!!" shouted Morgan. "A tanker!!" "Cody!!!" shouted Sabrina. "Do something!!!" "I'm too pretty to die!!!" said Morgan. "Shut up and do something!!" shouted Flash. "Hey! We said we'd be friends for a week!" said Morgan. "Yeah, the week hasn't even started!" said Libby. "I've got an idea!" said Flash. "Emily! Go inside with Libby, Grace and the two idiots!" "Who did ya mean by idiots!!??" asked Morgan. "You and the air-head! Meave, Cody, and Sabrina come and help!" said Flash. "I'll try to turn the direction!" said Cody. "There's nothing to be afraid of!!" said Cher. "It's just a nightmare!!!" "Shut up and get inside!" said Libby, pushing Cher in the cabin. "The ship is getting closer!!" shouted Flash. "Cody!" shouted Sabrina. "Turn the boat!!!" "I'm trying!" said Cody.  
  
The boat finally turned.  
  
"We're safe!!" said Meave. "Thanks to me!" said Cody.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
"We're almost here, guys!" said Cody. "I can't wait to see the beach!" said Cher. "With all nice and strong men!!" "There is no tourists down there, you moron!" said Libby. "Oh.. that's so sad! Are they all dead?" asked Cher. "What an idiot!" said Libby too Emily. "You are so right!" said Emily. "Hey, I asked you a question, pal!" said Cher.  
  
From far, they could see that the island was really, really big, but it was looking really spooky.. thick fog was floating above it and the vegetation was composing old, big, and freaky trees.  
  
"That island looks sinister.." said Meave. "It looks cool to me!" said Flash. "Hey, look! There's another boat on the beach!" said Grace. "A beach? Where?" asked Cher.  
  
On the beach  
  
"Do you think somebody else is on the island, Emily?" asked Grace. "I don't think so.." said Emily. "Hey!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
Two boys and a girl came out of the forest.  
  
"What are you doing at our boat!?" asked one of the guys. "Who are you?" asked Grace. "What are you doing here?" "We're here to be survivors!" said Flash. "What about you?" "Same thing!" said the girl. "I'm Margaret, you can call me Mags. This is Romeo, and this is Chris."  
  
Mags was a curly blond-reddish-haired girl with blue eyes, and she was wearing very fashion clothes : a white shirt, a short red dress, and platform sandals. She looked really smart, optimistic, and nice.  
  
Romeo looked cool, and smooth. He was wearing a burgundy T-shirt and black leather pants. He was the one who had shouted to them when they approached the boat.  
  
Chris had black hair full of gel and was wearing a red T-shirt and brown pants. He was looking smart and nice, but kind of annoying.  
  
"So, who are you?" asked Romeo. "My name is Flash, they are my friends: Emily, Libby, Grace.." "Hi! I'm Morgan. These are my friends: Cody, Sabrina, and Cher."  
  
Flash looked at Morgan as if she was going to kill her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" said Chris, looking at Morgan as if he was in trance. "Chris? Chris Sheppard?" asked Cody. "Cody Miller? What are you doing here?" asked Chris. "Cody.. do you know him?" asked Morgan. "Yeah, Chris and I were best buds in elementary school!" said Cody. "Oh.." said Morgan. "So, are you the only ones here?" asked Meave. "Oh, no!" said Mags. "There are some other people.. about five persons, including my cousin, Sinbad, Brad Pitt, Freddy Prinze Jr. and other celebrities!" "Brad Pitt??!! That nightmare is now turning into a really cool dream!" said Cher. "Can you be quite?!" asked Libby. "Actually, it is fun!" said Mags. "You can ask fashion tips to Jennifer Anniston!" "And you can flirt with Sarah Michelle Gellar.. like I do!" said Romeo. "Yeah.. like he does.." said Mags. "Now, let's get there."  
  
They've crossed the forest and ended up in a big cabana.  
  
"Was that cabana here when you all got on the island?" asked Libby. "Yes." said Mags. "Looks kind of strange, doesn't it?" "Now that you mention it.." asked Emily. "Hey, girls! There's a big party tonight!" said Brad Pitt. "So if you want to join.. " "Of course we do!" said Emily. "Oh my gosh!" shouted Cher. "It's Brad Pitt! Just in front of me! Hey, Brad, my love, would you marry me?" "Get lost!" shouted Jennifer, Brad's wife. "He's mine!!" "Oh, well, maybe after! Bye!" said Cher.  
  
Beside the celebrities, there was another guy, who was Mags's cousin ; he was not just cute.. he was absolutely gorgeous!!! He had medium - length brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. His name was Sinbad. He looked really smart, courageous, and nice.  
  
"Can anyone tell me where are the food and drinks?" asked Flash. "We really don't know!" said Mags. "We didn't find the box mentioned in the letter.." "Then, let's look for it!" said Meave. "Yeah, I feel like adventuring on the island!" said Flash. "Me too!" said Grace. "Who wants to join us?" said Flash. "I do! As long as Morgan comes with us.." said Chris. "Sure I will.." said Morgan. "Then, let's go!" said Flash.  
  
They all got out of the cabana: Flash, Meave, Grace, Morgan, and Chris. They crossed the forest and..  
  
"Look, guys!" said Flash. "What?" asked Grace. "I saw something!" said Flash. "Oh, maybe it's the box!" said Grace.  
  
Flash and Meave pushed the leafs of a tree. It was effectively the box. They opened it.  
  
"Okay, guys!" said Flash. "There're beans, sausages, coconuts, water, and fruits." "Let's bring all that to the cabana." said Chris.  
  
At this moment, Grace saw something moving in the forest. It was not looking like something but like somebody.. but it was like.. like she could see through this person! Like the light could go through him.. Oh no.. oh my gosh.. It was really a.. a.. a.. a ghost!!! Grace became pale and fainted. Fortunately for her, Chris was here to soften her fall.  
  
"Grace! Are you okay?" asked Meave. "What happened?" asked Flash. "I - I - I.." starting Grace, waking up. "What?? Tell us!" said Flash. "Have you seen a ghost?" asked Morgan, laughing meanly. "Will you just mind your own busyness?" said Meave. "I saw a ghost!!" shouted Grace. "What was I saying?" asked Morgan. "She's crazy! Ghosts don't even exist, you moron!" "Yeah, let's go there, now. The party is starting in five minutes!! We're going to be late!" said Chris. "But.. I really saw a ghost!" insisted Grace. "Sure.." said Chris. "Yes.." said Grace.  
  
At the cabana  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Mags. "You're late!" "What have you brought with you?" asked Sinbad. "We brought.." started Meave. "A lot of things!" cut Morgan, while Meave glanced at her with hate in her eyes. "Then let the party begin!" said Romeo.  
  
And the party started!  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"Flash, do you believe me?" asked Grace. "What are you talking about, Grace?" asked Flash. "When I said that I saw a ghost.." said Grace. "Forget that ghost and come and have some fun, Romeo has brought some music!" said Flash. "But I saw it! It was just in front of me! I saw it like I see you!" said Grace. "It's all in your imagination." said Flash. "Ah, never mind! I'll stay with Libby." said Grace.  
  
She went to see Libby.  
  
"Libby!?" asked Grace. "What, what?" asked Libby. "You were sleeping.." said grace. "Yeah, I'm so tired." said Libby. "I am too.." said Grace. "What's happening with the others?" asked Libby. "Emily is angry because she hates our situation, Meave is flirting with Sinbad, and Flash is still partying.." said Grace. "It's always the same thing!" said Libby. "Yeah, nobody believed me when I told them that I saw a ghost.." said Grace. "A ghost?!" shouted Libby. "I have a strange feeling.." said Emily. "It's like somebody was watching every move we do. We don't even know where we are!"  
  
Suddenly, the doors opened and the wind shoot the fire. Everybody stopped talking and the radio stopped working.. Something strange was happening. Something malefic, something evil, something diabolical. Something transparent.. wasn't looking like something.. It was looking like somebody! It entered the room. It was brightening it up. Now everyone could see that it was a ghost..  
  
There was Morgan just in front of it. She was fixed fear ; the ghost was approaching her. It grabbed her by the neck. She couldn't scream. A white light ran through the ghost's "hands". The ghost took his "hands" off Morgan's neck. After that, she fell on the floor. The ghost disappeared.  
  
Cody threw himself on Morgan. He put his head on her chest to see if her heart was beating. After a few seconds, he said:  
  
"She's dead.."  
  
Everyone was talking now.  
  
"What has just happened?!" asked Romeo. "Is she really dead?" asked Mags. "I told you! I was right!" said Grace. "And now, you're all paying for it!"  
  
Cody, Cher, and Sabrina were surrounding their sister, on their knees, crying all the tears of their body.  
  
"Why, why is that happening to us?!" cried Sabrina. "What is Dad going to tell us?!" said Cody. "He doesn't even know where we are and he's in Vancouver!" he said, standing up. "I was right when I told you that all the tourists were dead!" said Cher. "You, shut up!!" shouted Sabrina. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to bring her back to life." said Grace. "Thanks.." said Sabrina. "What are you going to do?" asked Cody to Grace, looking at her straight in the eyes, while Grace started to feel a little bit nervous. "Huh, I.." she mumbled. "Yeah, what are we going to do?" asked Emily. "I'm sure that the ghost is going to come tomorrow and kill one of us.." whispered Flash. "Don't say that, Flash!" said Libby. "I am afraid, I have a bad feeling." said Grace. "I do too, but I don't know what to do!" said Emily. "Wait a second!" said Meave. "I know what to do." "What, what, what?!" asked Flash. "Go find the ghost!" said Meave. "What?" asked Libby. "Go find the ghost!" repeated Meave. "Are you crazy??!!" they all shouted. "Girls, I'm really serious! Let's go find the ghost and kill it for the second time.. I mean destroy it."  
  
A blond guy in the corner of the room was expecting them..  
  
"Hello!!" shouted Flash. "We're not Ghost Buster!" "Where's your sense of adventure, Flash?" asked Meave. "Nowhere at this moment!" said Flash. "I'll come at one condition.." said Libby. "Which?" asked Flash. "I'll come if you won't scare me with all your ghosts stories, Flash!" said Libby. "Fine, Lib!" said Flash. "Stop calling me that!!" said Libby. "Sorry.." said Flash. "Okay!" said Meave. "Flash and Libby, you want to come, right?" "Right.." they said in a same voice. "Emily, what about you?" asked Meave. "Sure.. I do." said Emily. "Grace?" asked Flash. "No way!!" shouted Grace. "Oh, another problem!" said Flash. "As if we didn't got enough of them!" "Why don't you want to come with us, Grace?" asked Emily. "Can't you realize? Imagine: five girls alone, walking on a haunted island, with no protection.." "I will come with you!" said a voice.  
  
The blond guy was standing behind them. He was really handsome and was wearing a green shirt and brown pants. He was looking smart, but really snobbish and disdainful.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Emily. "My name is Victor. And if you need help, I'm the perfect man.." "I don't remember seeing you in there........" said Mags, coming behind them. "Are you sure you were here all the time?" "Yes! I can't appear like ghosts can!" said Victor.  
  
That sentence made Emily become suspicious about Victor.  
  
"So, you are saying that you can come with us?" asked Meave. "Of course, I can!" said Victor. "That sounds great for me!" said Grace. "For me too." said Libby. "And for me too.." said Flash and Meave at the same time. "Then, let's go.. time is money.."said Victor with a strange voice. "Wait!" shouted Cody. "Please! Bring our sister back to life!" "We'll try!" said Emily. "We'll try.."  
  
  
  
They came out of the cabana and started to walk in the forest.  
  
"I suggest we split the group and go looking in groups of two." said Victor. "Why would we?" asked Emily. "Because it would be easier!" said Victor. "Well, if we do so, there will be more chances of getting lost! Don't you think, girls?" asked Emily.  
  
Victor looked at Emily with evil eyes.  
  
"I don't.." said Grace. "I think it would be easier for us to split the group." said Meave. "I think so too." said Flash. "Me too!" said Libby.  
  
They all looked at Emily.  
  
"Fine, whatever you want.." said Emily. "That's good, because you are coming with me!" said Victor to Emily. "Who, me?" asked Emily. "Why me.. I mean, I'll come with pleasure.." she said, nervous.  
  
The groups were made: Victor and Emily, Meave and Grace, and Libby and Flash.  
  
At the east of the island  
  
"Believing this map, the forest is ending a mile far of here." said Flash. "Who gave you this map?" asked Libby. "Freddy Prinze Jr. found it on the beach when he arrived here.." said Flash. "Oh.." said Libby.  
  
They walked, walked, walked..  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Libby. "What?" asked Flash. "I just stepped on something.." said Libby. "Where?" asked Flash. "Here!" said Libby. "What is it?" asked Flash. "It's a piece of paper, I think." said Libby, picking it up. "It looks like an old newspaper.." said Flash. "Old it is!" said Libby. "Take a look at the date! Friday, the 14th of November, 1895!" "Maybe it's a hint!" said Flash. "Five Vanish From Elevator At Swank Bermuda Hotel." she read. "Investigators are baffled by the mysterious disappearance of five people last night, Friday the 13th of November, 1895, in a bizarre incident at the posh Bermuda Tower Hotel. Hotel staff reported that four guests and a bellman were taking the elevator to the 13th floor, which is the top floor of the tower, when a massive bolt of lightning stuck the hotel. They just vanished into the air, and so did a large portion of the building. Panicked hotel guests fled from the building leaving behind hats, coats, luggage, and all manner of valuable."." "This is a freaky story!" said Libby. "Are you thinking the same thing as I am?" asked Flash. "No, what are you thinking about?" asked Libby. "That Victor is one of the five people who died in the elevator and they are still hunting this island.. I mean, their ghosts are." said Flash. "Oh my gosh! That means Victor is a ghost! I am so scared!" said Libby. "I am too! We have to go save Emily!" said Flash.  
  
At the west of the island  
  
"I'm tired of walking, Meave!" said Grace. "Can we take a break?" "Yeah, I'm tired too.." said Meave. "What's the big deal between you and Morgan?" asked Grace. "What, there's no big deal between me and Morgan!" said Meave. "You seem to really hate her, anyways, by the mean looks you're giving each other.." said Grace. "That story lasts from so long ago, when we were in high school, we effectively hated each other." said Meave. "Oh.." sighted Grace. "But it's over, now.. well, I think so. Hey, what's that?" asked Meave. "What?" asked Grace. "Here! Behind the trees! It's a boat!" said Meave. "What? It can't be.. a boat can not be here, in the middle of the forest!" said Grace. "Yes, look!" said Meave. "Oh my gosh! That means somebody was here before us, doesn't it?" asked Grace. "Yes.. yes it does!" said Meave. "But how can that person - whoever it is - can push a boat to the other side of the island?" "Maybe if he or she came from the other side." said Grace. "Maybe.. Anyways, let's get inside." said Meave.  
  
Meave and Grace went inside the boat.  
  
"Wow, this is a large boat!" said Grace. "The person who owns it must be really rich.." "Yeah.. look! There's a desk with a journal.. should we take a look?" asked Meave. "Yes! It would maybe help us to solve the mystery." said Grace with hope.  
  
Meave opened the journal.  
  
"It says: "Amber's Diary"" started Meave. "Continue!" said Grace. ""Wednesday, July the 8th, 2001, 12:45 A.M. We've been on the jet about 20 minutes ago. Victor and I are on our way to Bermuda Island. Finally, the idea of killing my sisters, my brother, and all people I hate is the best idea I've ever got so far..". This is what it says.." "Oh no.. That means we are here to be killed.." said Grace. "I knew that Victor was suspect.." said Meave. "Emily's in danger! We have to go save her!" "Wait, take a look at that machine. What is it?" asked Grace. "It looks like a radio. Grace! This is our chance to survive!" said Meave. "No, Meave.. There is no chance, we're all going to die!" said Grace with despair. "Stop saying that, Grace! We can send an S.O.S. message!" said Meave. "Oh, this is so true! You're right, this is our chance!" said Grace. "Now, how does this work?" asked Meave. "I don't know. Maybe you should press that button.." said Grace.  
  
Grace pressed the "ON" button. The radio started to do sounds, and a man started to talk.  
  
"Hello?" asked Meave. "Is somebody there?" "Who's speaking?" asked the man. "We're castaways on Bermuda Island!" said Meave. "Hello? Hello? Why is it not working?" "Maybe the plug is not on.." supposed Grace, as she turned around. "Oh no, Meave.." "What?" asked Meave, trying to fix the radio.  
  
She turned her head. Somebody was at the door. The girl at the door had shiny red hair. She was wearing a red mini dress with white fur. She had green eyes that looked evil.. really evil.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Meave. "No, the question is "who are you and what are you doing here?"!" said the girl. "I know who you are!" said Grace. "How come?" asked the girl. "You are the girl I saw in the picture frame at.. you are Morgan, Cody, Sabrina, and Cher's sister!" "Actually, I'm only Morgan's sister." said the girl. "You are Amber.." said Meave. "And you two will die!" said Amber, taking out a gun from her dress. "You are so evil! How could you do what you've done, you nasty witch?!" asked Grace. "What have I done? I haven't done anything yet!" said Amber. "You've killed your sister, you idiot!" said Meave. "Morgan? No, I didn't kill her! But it was to come.." said Amber with an evil smile. "What do you mean by "No, I didn't" ?" asked Meave. "Well, I did not kill her yet, but it was in my projects! I think this is clear to understand.." said Amber. "You mean that the ghost which came and killed her was not in your plans?" asked Grace. "What? A ghost?!" shouted Amber. "Yes! And our friend Emily is in real danger. She's with Victor and he can kill her at any moment!" said Meave.  
  
Amber was now panicking to death.  
  
"I can't believe this island is really haunted!" was saying Amber. "Because of you and Victor we probably all going to die!" said Grace. "No! You are going to die.." said Amber.  
  
At this moment, Meave gave a high kick to Amber's hand and she let go the gun. It flew in the air and landed on the floor. Meave quickly picked it up and pointed it at Amber.  
  
"You move an inch and you're dead!" said Meave. "No, come on! You're not gonna kill me? It's a joke! I don't want to kill you!" said Amber. "Shut up! Emily needs our help! Let's go save her, Meave!" said Grace. "Yeah, and you are coming with us!" said Meave. "Me? Why me? I mean, okay, I'll come with you.." said Amber.  
  
They went out of the boat and started to run in the forest.  
  
At the north of the island  
  
Victor was dragging Emily on the summit of a cliff.  
  
"I don't understand.." asked Emily. "Why are we on a cliff? Why did you come here?"  
  
Victor turned at Emily and pointed a gun at her.  
  
"To kill you!" he said. "Oh, I knew it! I knew that you were a suspect in that story!" said Emily. "So you were right! Ha, ha! Now, if you say something of what has just happened to anyone, you will not survive one more day!" said Victor. "And what are you going to do to me if I tell to someone? You'll kill me?" asked Emily. "I won't kill you if you keep your mouth shut.." said Victor. "So if you want to live, don't say a word to anyone!"  
  
Emily was panicking.  
  
"Emily!" someone was calling. "Emily, where are you?!"  
  
Emily recognized Flash's voice. Victor immediately hid his gun.  
  
"Flash, I'm here, on the cliff!" Emily said.  
  
Flash and Libby climbed the cliff.  
  
"Emily we were looking.." started Flash.  
  
She backed up when she saw Victor.  
  
"You... you are a.. a ghost!" she said. "What?" asked Victor. "Don't lie!" started Libby. "We know you died in 1895, in an elevator accident.." "What are you talking about?" asked Victor. "About this!" said Flash, showing him the old newspaper. "What's that?" he asked. "Hum, You mean you really don't know what we're talking about?" asked Flash. "No, not at all!" said Victor. "That means this island is really haunted!" shouted Libby. "Yes.. it does, and it also means that.." said Flash. "That they want to kill us!" said Grace, coming out from the bottom of the cliff with Meave, which was holding Amber and was pointing the gun at her head. "If you kill Amber, I'll kill Emily!" said Victor with an evil smile. "If you kill Emily, I'll kill Amber!" said Meave. "So, you better put your gun down.." "Victor, please tell them that it's all a joke!" said Amber. "It's true! We don't want to kill you, what an idea!" said Victor. "Then, why did you want us to come here? To make us think you want to kill everybody?" asked Emily. "No, it's not for that!" said Amber. "I wanted my revenge! All my life my brother and sisters were ignoring me and hating me. This is not the type of life a young beautiful girl like me likes to live! And as for the celebrities, I was suppose to be one, but not them! This is why I hate them!" "Hey, you are the girl Grace and I saw in the picture frame, aren't you?" asked Emily. "Yes, I am!" said Amber. "And why are you here, Victor?" asked Meave. "For the money, what do you think?" said Victor. "If I would return in America and prove that this island is really haunted, I could become rich and famous! Even if I'm already rich, ha, ha!" "And now, because of you two people, we're probably all going to die!" said Grace. "Wait, listen to me everyone!" said Flash. "We're in real danger here. This island is haunted! Everyone else is still in the cabana. Maybe the ghost returned there and killed somebody else! And I have other bad news.. really bad news : our boat disappeared.." "What?" asked Emily. "Yes, Libby and I were on the beach and we didn't see our boat.. and Romeo's either." explained Flash.  
  
Everyone turned and look at Victor and Amber.  
  
"Hey, it's not us!" said Victor. "We only hid our boat in the forest!" said Amber. "You certainly mean my boat.." said Victor. "Whatever you want.." said Amber. "Wait, I didn't finish.." said Flash. "What, now?" said Meave. "We didn't find the boats, but we found remainders of it.." said Libby. "What?" asked Grace. "What happened, an explosion?" asked Emily. "No, no, there was no fire, no smoke.. The boats were destroyed." said Flash. "That means.. the ghosts.. the ghosts destroyed them!!" shouted Amber. "Yes, and it also means that we're stuck on this island forever!" said Emily. "No, maybe not.." started Meave. "How come?" asked Libby. "Grace and I sent an S.O.S. message.." started Meave. "From where?" asked Victor. "From your boat." said Grace. "What? You went in my boat?!" asked Victor. "How come you weren't there, Amber?!" "I was trying to find you.. I heard a strange noise and I was afraid." said Amber. "But when I saw a light in the boat, I returned there and.." "And you unplugged the radio.." said Meave. "If you wouldn't have done that, we could've been on a rescue boat, at this moment!"  
  
Amber looked at her evilly.  
  
"Hum.. can I know to who I sent a message?" asked Meave. "To my private jet's pilot.." started Victor. "What? You have a private jet!?" screamed Libby. "Yes, and if you would've not unplugged the radio, we would've not been here at this moment!" said Victor to Amber. "But.." she started. "We could've been on a private jet!? I hate you, Amber!" said Libby. "Anyways, it's not by staying here arguing that we're going to find a way to escape from this island!" said Flash. "You're right, Flash, let's go." said Meave.  
  
They went down the cliff and they were directing themselves to the cabana. They were running, running, and running. On their way, Libby fell on something. "Ouch!" she shouted. "Guys! Wait for me! I think I've broken an ankle! Guys, wait!"  
  
Flash, Emily, Meave, Grace, Victor, and Amber didn't notice Libby's disappearance. They arrived at the cabana.  
  
"Finally you arrived.." said Mags with fear in her voice. "What? What happened? Tell us!" said Grace. "The ghost came back.." started Romeo. "What?" started Emily. "Have it killed anyone?"  
  
Romeo showed her what was happening behind.  
  
"Why, why did it kill her.." was crying Freddie. "It's Freddie Prinze Jr. ." said Sinbad. "He's crying the death of his fiancée, Sarah Michelle Gellar." "Did you find anything?" asked Mags. "Yes, we found this newspaper.. and we also found out that these two people sent us the letters and that it was a big joke!" said Flash, pointing at Victor and Amber. "Amber?" asked Cody, surprised. "Cody.. How happy am I to find you here.." said Amber with sarcasm.  
  
Sabrina and Cher came behind Cody.  
  
"Oh.. and you two are here too.. How sweet is that.. We are united again.. unfortunately." "Oh, Amber, you got married! Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I love weddings!!" said Cher. "What? I'm not married with Victor!" said Amber. "Yeah, I'm too rich for her!" said Victor. "Oh, what a shame! You know what? I'm getting married! Do you know with who? With Brad Pitt!" said Cher. "What? I'm not getting married to a girl like you! And I'm already married!" said Brad looking at Jennifer. "Finally someone who makes sense, here!" said Flash. "You snobby witch! Because of you Morgan is dead!" said Sabrina to Amber. "You killed your sister!" said Cody. "What? Cody's your brother?" asked Victor to Amber. "He's my step-brother, unfortunately.." said Amber. "Why, do you know him?" "Yes.." "Victor is my worst enemy since so long, but of course, you don't remember that.. You had already left home.." cut Cody. "How horrible!" said Mags. "Yes, I know, no one liked me so I had no choice.." said Amber. "I'm not talking about you, idiot! I'm talking about what happened a century ago." said Mags. "What happened?" asked Romeo. "Five people died in an elevator crash.." said Mags. "Ah! That means their ghost are haunting the island!" said Chris. "They are watching every move we do! They can be anywhere!"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll shut up.." said Chris. "Hey, was there another girl with you?" asked Sinbad to Meave.  
  
Meave looked around her.  
  
"Libby!" she shouted. "Libby got lost in the forest!" "Oh, no, we have to go find her!" said Emily. "Impossible.. she must be already dead." said Romeo, putting his hand on Emily's shoulder. "No, we have to save her!" said Grace. "Was that the little brunette?" asked Chris. "Yes!" said Emily. "Oh, no, another pretty girl is dead! First it was Morgan and now, Libby!"  
  
Everyone looked at him, again.  
  
"I'll shut up, now.." said Chris. "This is all because of you, Amber!" said Cody. "Are you still convinced that this is a nightmare?" asked Sabrina to Cher. "Yes! We are all scared for nothing, guys! This is a nightmare!!" said Cher. "Shut up!" said Flash.  
  
In the forest, Libby was sitting on a rock. She was scared.. really scared. The thing she had fell on was a mirror. A really old mirror..  
  
"If only we have refused to come here.." she said to herself, admiring herself in the mirror. "This is all because of Amber and Victor! I hate them!"  
  
In the mirror, she saw something like a black figure behind her. She raised her head and looked behind her ; there was nothing. She heard a strange noise ; she got up. She was really scared.. A sudden shiver ran through her back. She turned around ; there was a man in front of her. The man was wearing a long black cloak, but Libby couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, the man raised his head, discovering bright yellow eyes and a really pale face.  
  
"You.. you.. you are.. a.. a.. a g-g-g-ghost.. hîîîîîîî!!!!!!!" screamed Libby.  
  
Yes. The man was not an ordinary man.. It was really.. a ghost.  
  
The ghost was approaching her. When it came to grab her by the neck, Libby tried to protect herself by using the mirror as a shield. When the ghost saw itself in the mirror, it became a statue of stone.  
  
"What have I just done?" asked Libby to herself.  
  
The stone statue began to crack and it broke in thousand of pieces.  
  
At the cabana:  
  
"We'll never leave this island.." said Mags. "And this is all because of you two!" she said to Victor and Amber. "Hey, she's the one who wanted her revenge!" said Victor. "What ever.." said Mags.  
  
On the floor, Morgan and Sarah started to move.  
  
"Sarah!" said Freddie. "You're alive!" "Freddie! I've missed you so much!" said Sarah.  
  
Morgan opened her eyes. "Where.. where am I?" she asked. "Morgan, you're alive!" said Cody. "Cody.. I dreamed that a ghost.." she started.  
  
Morgan saw Amber, her sister.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Morgan, I have news for you.." said Cody. "What?" asked Morgan. "Amber is the one who sent us here." said Cody. "What!?" asked Morgan. "Yes.." sighted Cody. "Amber, I hate you, and I'll always hate you!" said Morgan. "Same here.." said Amber, glancing at her hatefully.  
  
In the meantime, Flash, Grace, Meave, and Emily were in the forest. They were looking for Libby.  
  
"Libby!?" was calling Grace. "Libby, where are you?!" called Flash. "Guys, I'm here!" said Libby. "Libby, you're safe! We were looking for you." said Meave. "What happened here?" asked Emily when she saw pieces of stone on the ground. "Actually.. I really don't know, but I have the feeling that I destroyed a ghost.." said Libby. "What? How have you done that?" asked Flash. "I think with that." said Libby. "A mirror?" asked Flash. "I think so.. When the ghost tried to attack me, I used it as a shield and the ghost became stone." said Libby. "And let me guess, it cracked into thousands of pieces?" asked Meave. "Exactly.." said Libby. "Anyways, let's go back to the cabana and we'll find out what to do." said Grace.  
  
They arrived at the cabana.  
  
"Good news, girls!" started Mags. "What?" asked Flash with hope. "Morgan came back to life!" said Mags. "Woo-hoo! What a wonderful news!" said Flash to be sarcastic. "Let me guess, you don't like her either, right?" asked Mags. "You got it right!" said Flash. "And Sarah came back to life as well.." said Romeo. "Really? That's great, we can leave, finally!" said Flash. "Actually, we can't.. I have bad news.. our boats disappeared." "What?" asked Mags. "Yeah, the ghosts destroyed them.." said Flash. "Oh, no.." said Mags. "Anyways, how can a person come back to life after being killed?" asked Emily. "I really don't know, but we saw a white light coming by the door and enter their bodies.." said Sinbad. "That's weird.." said Emily. "Hey, I know what that light was!" said Grace. "What was it?" asked Meave. "It was Morgan's and Sarah's souls!" said Grace. "Hey, you're really scaring me now.." said Libby. "Yeah, I understand." said Meave. "When Libby turned the ghost into a stone statue, it broke and all the souls that the ghost has stolen came back to where they belong.." "What, you destroyed a ghost?" asked Mags to Libby. "Yeah.." said Libby, proud of herself.  
  
Now everyone was surrounding Libby.  
  
"How have you done that?" asked Cody. "With this.. Isn't pretty?" asked Libby, showing them the old mirror. "A mirror? Okay, this is like.. a little bit hard to believe.." said Cody. "What do you mean by "a little bit" hard to believe?" asked Victor. "This is completely unbelievable!" "No, it is possible!" said Libby, sounding insulted. "When the ghost saw it's reflection in the mirror, it became stone, it broke, and Morgan's and Sarah's souls returned to them!" "But what could a mirror possibly do on a deserted island like this one?" asked Mags. "Maybe it belongs to a person who once was in that famous hotel which used to be here.." supposed Sinbad. "Hey, everyone!" called Morgan. "I am the one who returned to life! The attention should be on me, and on no one else! Especially not on Libby.." "She's right!" said Chris. "The attention should be on her! She is the hero here, aren't you, Morgan?" "Yes, I am! At least one person is taking pity on me, aren't you, Chris?" "Yeah, of course.." said Chris. "Stop flirting, guys, we've got to find a way to leave this island once and for good!" said Emily. "What? I'm not flirting with him!" said Morgan. "And.. Amber?" "What?" asked Amber. "Can I know why did you make us come here?" asked Morgan. "I said it twice and I won't repeat it after that! It's because I hate you all!" said Amber. "What? Only because of that?" asked Morgan. "If you would've not intervened in that story, I would've been home watching Fashion Channel on T.V. .. oh, no! I missed the big sale at the mall!"  
  
Flash looked at the ceiling, saying something like.."Is it going to finish, one day?!"  
  
"..and it was supposed to occur.. today!!!" continued Morgan. "Can you be quiet just two little minutes?" asked Flash with anger in her eyes. "You.. Flash! It would've been better if you and your friends haven't come here!!" said Morgan. "What.." started Flash. "Can I know why have you invited them?" she asked to Amber and Victor. "Actually, I really don't know.." said Victor. "Amber's the one who made the invitations!" "All that I know is that it would've been better if we would've not invite them!" said Amber. "And what for?" asked Victor. "Because our plan would've worked !" said Amber. "What? If they would've not been here we would've not known that this island is really hunted!" said Victor. "Even if I was sure of that." "Yeah, I guess you're right.." said Amber. "I'm always right!" said Victor. "And because of them, Morgan came back to life.." he said, smiling at Morgan who smiled back at him. "That's really nice, but for once I'm on Amber's side." said Morgan. "Hey, Morgan, you better excuse yourself!" said Cody. "Why should I?" asked Morgan. "Yeah, why should she?" asked Cher. "Shut up.." said Sabrina to Cher. "Because Flash and her friends have saved your life.. I mean, Libby did!" said Cody. "Oh.. really? Well, I guess I.. I guess I was wrong.. I'm sorry." said Morgan. "Excuses accepted.." said Flash. "Uh-huh, but why am I the bad one, here? She is suppose to be!" said Morgan, pointing at Amber. "Hey, you said that you were on my side, for once!" said Amber. "Oh, really? Forget what I've said!" said Morgan. "No offence, Amber, but she's right." said Victor. "Oh, I hate you, Morgan!" said Amber. "Anyways, I'm glad of what I've done.." "Don't worry, Amber.." started Morgan. "I'll make you pay for what you've done.." "We'll see that.." said Amber, going away. "You two can count on me. I will make you pay!" said Cody to Amber and Victor. "Oh, yeah?" asked Victor. "Yeah!" said Cody. "I'm going to ruined her life as she did to me.." whispered Morgan, talking about Amber. "Morgan, I like your style!" said Chris. "Of course you do.." said Morgan. "Okay, guys, we have to find a way to leave this island." said Sinbad. "Yeah, this is what we're trying to do since we're here!" said Victor. "Hey, I've got an idea!" said Cher. "We can go by boat!" "I think you didn't understand when Flash told us that the boats disappeared.." said Romeo. "Oh, no I didn't.." said Cher. "But.. how did all of you came here?" asked Emily. "Mags, Chris, Sinbad, and I came with a boat.." said Romeo. "We came with our private jet!" said Amber, looking at Libby to make her jealous. "You mean, my private jet." said Victor. "Whatever you say.." said Amber. "We came by helicopter." started Brad Pitt, talking about himself, Jennifer, Freddy, and Sarah. "When is it supposed to come back?" asked Grace. "In a week.." said Freddy. "We can't wait here an entire week.. we'll be all dead!" said Cody. "Yeah.." said Chris. "What time is it?" asked Libby. "Six thirty five o'clock." said Flash, looking at her watch. "Hey, what about returning to your boat and send another S.O.S. message?" asked Emily to Victor and Amber. "I'm not coming!" said Amber. "And you think I'm going to let you return to my boat.." started Victor. "Listen, this is our only chance!" said Emily. "Forget about that, Emily." said Cody. "The ghosts will find us and kill us!" "Not if there's sun.." said Emily. "Huh?" asked Cody. "Yeah, when Libby destroyed it, the ghost didn't see it's reflection -ghosts don't have any reflection - it saw a reflect of the moonlight! And we all know that ghosts can't support light, don't we?" asked Emily. "Sort of.. anyways, if there's enough sun, I'll come." said Cody. "Me too!" said Chris. "And me too!" said Romeo.  
  
Everyone decided to come.. even Amber, who didn't want to stay alone in the cabana.  
  
On the beach  
  
It was 7:30 A.M., the sun was definitely out.. there wasn't any danger no more.  
  
"Where is that boat, actually?" asked Sabrina. "It makes almost an hour we're walking!" "I don't know.. where have you hidden it?" asked Meave to Amber and Victor. "We didn't hide it, the jet did!" said Amber, looking at Libby. "What? The jet did? A jet can not transport a boat, tell me, is that a private jet or a private plane?" asked Libby.  
  
At this moment, they all heard a loud noise.. it sounded like a cruise ship whistle.. it was!  
  
"Oh my gosh.. it can't be.." started Meave, who was the only one who've seen the ship. "What?" asked Sinbad. "Oh, my gosh, it's a cruise ship!" said Flash. "We're safe!!" "Finally!!" said Emily. "I'm so happy! We're going to return home!!" said Grace.  
  
An embarkation of tourists was directing to the island. There were about 40 people on the boat, old and young. No, no one could let ghosts kill innocent people like them.. Besides the tourists, there were two men: a navigator and a superior. The navigator looked nice but the superior looked evil. The embarkation arrived.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have to leave immediately." said Sinbad to the superior. "And what for?" asked the man. "First of all, who are you?" "We'll make the presentations after.." started Romeo. "My name is Brad. Brad Spitfire.. I am the captain's assistant." cut the man. "Hey, his name's Brad like you, Brad!" said Cher to Brad Pitt. "How many times do I have to say it to you: I don't like you!!" said Brad Pitt. "Excuse me, Brad.." said Flash. "You may call me "Captain Spitfire".. when the real captain's not here, I am the captain!" said Brad. "This island is hunted!" said Flash. "Ha, ha! Am I suppose to be scared?" asked Brad. "Hum.. no. Actually, you are supposed to bring us to the cruise ship so we can leave this island for ever.." said Meave. "I don't think so.. I think I'm suppose to tell you "Goodbye and good luck next time with your ridiculous jokes!". This is what I say!" said Brad. "I don't think so.." said the navigator. "You, don't involve in the conversation! When the Captain's not here, I am the captain!" said Brad. "I think we should ask the real captain's permission." said the navigator. "My name is Flavien, I'm the navigator. We will take you to see the Captain and he'll decide if you can come with us."  
  
Once they all brought their baggages on the ship, Flash, Meave, Cody, Morgan, Victor, Amber, and Mags went in the piloting cabin, where the captain - the real one - and a women were.  
  
"I'm the Captain Charles Patenaude and here is my wife, Valence." said the captain. "You'll excuse Brad.. he doesn't know who commands here." he said looking at Brad who glanced meanly back at him. "So you are saying that Bermuda Island is hunted?" "Yes.." said Cody. "And.. how did you get there?" asked the Captain. "Oh, this is a really long story.." said Cody, looking at Victor and Amber. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth? You don't have any proof.." said the Captain. "Yes, there you go!" said Mags, giving him the old newspaper.  
  
The Captain read rapidly the article.  
  
"And Libby's another proof: she destroyed a ghost!" said Meave. "And I'm one too! The same ghost has killed me before!" said Morgan. "I believe you.." said the Captain. "Yes, thank you!!" said Mags. "But there's one problem.." said the Captain. "What is it?" asked Cody. "We'll help you with pleasure, but a cruise doesn't cost nothing.." said Valence. "Oh, don't worry about that.." started Cody with a big smile. "My two friends, here, will pay with pleasure!" he said looking at Victor and Amber. "What?!" those two shouted. "Are you crazy?!!" asked Victor. "I told you I'll make you pay!" said Cody. "When you said that, I didn't know you were talking about money!" said Victor. "Well, now, you know it!" said Cody. It will only cost.. forty thousands dollars for each of you two." "Forty thousand dollars?!" asked Victor. "Well, that's not a lot, is it Victor?" asked Cody with irony. "And I'm sure that you'll pay a nice penthouse suite for everybody...." "Have you said not a lot?" asked Amber. "But that's all the money I have in my bank account! I will be ruined!" "There's no way I'm spending money on a simple cruise!" said Victor. "Decide now, you two are paying or we're all going to stay on this hunted island waiting for ghost to kill us one by one each night." said Cody. "Life is so cruel!!" shouted Amber. "You see, you fell in your own trap!" said Meave. "So?" asked Cody. "Fine!!" said Victor. "Anyways, forty thousands dollars is nothing!" "Talk for yourself!" said Amber. "I wasn't rich like you are! Now, I'm ruined!" "Well, we can finally leave!" said Flash. "What? We can't leave! All my makeup is in our boat!" said Amber. "Oh, poor you, Amber.." said Morgan. "You could buy as much makeup as you want, you idiot! Oh, wait a minute, I forgot that once our wonderful cruise would've ended, you wouldn't have any money in your bank account! Poor you!" she said with irony. "I hate you, Morgan! I hate all of you without any exception! And one day, I'll get my revenge!" said Amber. "Yeah, that's right, Amber!" said Flash with irony. "Okay, you're all coming with us!" said the Captain.  
  
Everyone was glad and The Celebrity Summit weigh the anchor, on the way to no definite destination. 


End file.
